A modern supermarket may have any number of refrigerated display cases to store and display different types of frozen and refrigerated products. Many different types of refrigerated display cases may be used, including multi-deck coolers, reach-in coolers, and the like. Refrigerated display cases generally are modular in nature such that any number of individual units may be combined to create a display case of any suitable size or length.
Current designs for refrigerated display cases generally seek to maximize the usable refrigerated display space so as to contain as many products therein as possible. As a result, the remaining space for the refrigeration components and the like tends to be as small as possible. One result is that certain refrigerated display cases can no longer be drained out of the bottom and instead must use a drain line along the front of the case. Such an orientation, however, may create issues such as an intrusion into the customer area given the limited space.
There is thus a desire for an improved refrigerated display case. Such a refrigerated display case may minimize the space required for appropriate drainage without reducing the overall flow capacity. The refrigerated display case may provide such a reduced footprint with a reduction in the number of components for ease of installation. Moreover, the refrigerated display case may provide ease of access for cleaning and maintenance.